A very penguin October: Ghost in the TARDIS
by penguin adventures
Summary: The TARDIS crash lands in central park blasting the penguins into a mission they won't forget. The Great Intelligence is here and only The Doctor can stop it.
1. Skipper's Recap

Beware Civilian read ahead if you dare…We had on action packed October so far; Daleks, Kuchinkukan, Nanites, and Jiggli. But that was nothing compared to the worst mission so far. During a routine lookout duty Private spotting the Graveyard Eight (I might review his promotion later). After explaining to everyone what The Graveyard Eight was we prepared for an epic battle. The Graveyard Eight went thru our defenses with ease but in the end we (with help from one of our allies) defeated the haunted bus once and for all. It will never threaten the streets of New York City again. And speaking of ghosts…


	2. Chapter One: TARDIS crash landing

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Central Park bench

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper the TARDIS is out of control and heading right for us!" Kowalski said. "Jump!" I shouted as the TARDIS barreled thru the bench. The four of us managed to jump out of the way in time as the TARDIS slammed into a tree, almost toppled Cleopatra's Nettle, before coming to a rest by the front gate of the zoo.

"Move! Move! Move!" I shouted, "Doctor! Are you all right!" The TARDIS doors opened and clear smoke came out, "Clear smoke that's a good sign," Kowalski said. "Thanks captain obvious," I said. The Doctor and Clara stumbled out of the TARDIS, "Looks your problem is solved," I said. "Not quiet," The Doctor said, "Not quiet." "Kowalski I may need to borrow your smarts," The Doctor said. "Admit it you have no idea what's wrong with the TARDIS," Clara said. "Well for starter we're stuck here until I figure it out," He replied.

"I go in there on one condition," Kowalski said, "Skipper goes in with me." "Fine follow me," The Doctor said. "Private hold down the fort," I said, "makes sure no one gets suspicious of our whereabouts." "Yes sir," Private said before he and Rico went back into the zoo." I followed Kowalski and The Doctor into the TARDIS, the Cloister Bell was toiling. "What's going on," I said, "what crashed the TARDIS." "I have no idea," The Doctor replied. "The spectral readings are off the charts!" Kowalski said, "Doctor the TARDIS seems to be haunted and considering your long life it could be anything from your past an old companion, enemy, or an echo of the Past or future."

"Impossible there is no such thing as ghosts," The Doctor replied. "Just like there's no such thing as Robin hood?" Clara asked. "He was the expectation," The Doctor replied. And that is when the lights went out, "Doctor did you forget to refuel at the Cardiff riff," Clara said. "I just stopped in Cardiff to refuel the TARDIS," The Doctor replied. "Was that before or after the 2-D creatures that drained power from the TARDIS," Clara said. "Wait," Kowalski said, "What?" "Long story," The Doctor said, "I'll explain later." "Great," I said, "can't wait to hear it."

"My Sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor said, "I was wondering when Kowalski would give it back." "Doctor Kowalski returned that to you weeks ago," I replied. "He did?" The Doctor said. "Time Travel," Kowalski replied, "probably something Timey Wimey happened." "Never say that again," The Doctor replied. "Says the Man who coined the term…" "That was a long time ago…" He replied. "Shush," Kowalski said, "I detecting spirit energy fluctuations and some EVP's" "EVP?" I said. "Paranormal term…" Kowalski said, "You won't understand Skipper." "Paranormal," The Doctor muttered, "what is this The X-files?" "No it's not," Kowalski said, "because it's in the TARDIS. Now unless this thing is detecting The Conscience of the TARDIS itself we have a ghost problem…And who you gonna call!"

"Not this again," I moaned. "Ghostbusters!" Kowalski sang shouted. "There is no such thing as ghosts," The Doctor replied, "and if they were why would they haunt the TARDIS!" The TARDIS shook and the sound of its Dematerialization filled the air, "Clara did you…" "No I did not!" Clara replied fear in her voice. "Impossible if the lights are off that means the TARDIS has no power we should not be moving!" "Well according to scanner which is still on by the way," Kowalski said, "We're still in New York on the 23rd of October 2014!" "What! We all heard the Dematerialization!" I shouted. "Or did we," Kowalski said, "or is it ghosts playing with out minds." "For the Last time…" "Silence will fall! Silence will Fall! Silence will Fall!" "The fall of the eleventh already happened!" The Doctor said, "Silence has fallen!"

"Then why am I still here," The Eleventh Doctor replied. "Doctor?" I said, "What are you doing here Two Doctors are not suppose to be in the same point of the timeline!" "You are taking care of Clara," The Eleventh said, "are you?" "Yes of course I am," our current Doctor replied, "and have a question why isn't the control room flashing between our two control rooms?" "That's because I a ghost," The other Doctor replied, "an Echo…The TARDIS trying to call for help." "How would you know that," The Doctor replied. "Because I am the TARDIS interface," The image of The Doctor replied. "Why couldn't the TARDIS interface appear as Irdis," the twelfth replied. "The body the house forced the TARDIS's mind into is not in the databanks," the interface replied, "plus I am not the interface of the Moment Doctor." "So why is the TARDIS calling for help," The Doctor replied. "It is being haunted by a ghost," the TARDIS replied, "a ghost you know well…" The interface cut off and the Great intelligence stepping into the control room.

"The Great Intelligence," Kowalski, Clara, and I shouted. "The time has come to die," the Intelligence's Whispermen whispered. "Not today," The Doctor said snapping his fingers but nothing happened. "Doctor something is wrong with the doors…" "Me," the intelligence replied. A strange web-like fungus covered the controls blocking any possibility of escape by TARDIS. "There is no escape," The Great Intelligence said, "stop their hearts." The three Whispermen inched closer their Hands extended towards our hearts." "Only one thing to do," The Doctor said running down the stairs, "journey to the centre of the TARDIS."

We followed the Doctor out of the control room and thru the door that led deeper into the TARDIS. We past a room with a strange metal tree, a swimming pool, a library, the control room of the Tenth Doctor, the Cloister bell (which was ringing), and down several corridors. Sadly the Whispermen were behind us every step of the way, "accept your fate," they said. "The Daleks said those exact same words and it didn't go so well for them," I replied. "The Daleks also called the Doctor the oncoming storm," the intelligence replied. "Run Faster!" I shouted, "Kowalski come on!" The Doctor opened a door then closed it, "The TARDIS matrix not a good idea."

We pasted the room with the Time and Space Visualiser, the wardrobe, another swimming pool, and a museum room. The Doctor opened another door a snow flurries come out, "With the Great intelligence a room filled with snow is a bad idea," The Doctor said, "Onwards!" "We could be running forever!" Kowalski exclaimed. "Over here," The Doctor said, "we could hide in this room."

We followed The Doctor into a room that looked like a set from a 1900 sci-fi movie. "Doctor, why are we in the medical bay," Kowalski said, "I didn't even knew you had a Medical Bay." "We're not in the Medical bay," The Doctor replied…

(End of Chapter One)


	3. 2: Journey to the centre of the Tardis

Inside the TARDIS

Time unknown

(Kowalski's POV)

"Doctor, why are we in the medical bay," I said, "I didn't even knew you had a Medical bay." "We're not in the medical bay," he replied, "It's the very first TARDIS control room." "Looks a little 1963 sci-fi," Clara said. "It's still here!" The Doctor said. "What is?" "The food machine," The Doctor replied pushing some buttons with strange symbols on it, "Hot chocolate anyone?" "We're being chased by the minions of the Great intelligence and all you care about is food!" Skipper exclaimed.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors of the first control room opened… deeper into the TARDIS. "Move!" Skipper said. I complied immediately while Clara rolled her eyes before following. "And the journey continues," The Doctor replied. We traveled down the corridor until we found ourselves…in the Kingdom of Arendelle. "Doctor, why is Arendelle empty," I said. "Because we're still in the TARDIS," the Doctor replied, "and this is just an image of Arendelle an atomically correct copy of the kingdom." "The TARDIS created this," Skipper said. "Yes," The Doctor replied, "so don't scared by the fact that there's no…" "Doctor," Clara said, "I think we should find the entrance to the next corridor." "Why is that," he replied. "Doctor who?" The Intelligence said, "Doctor Who? Doctor Who!" "I think your right," The Doctor told Clara. "Run!" Skipper shouted bolting to the entrance of the next corridor the rest of us in close pursuit. "You will Never Escape the Great Intelligence," it said, "I will follow you to the depths of the TARDIS for all Eternity if I have to."

The Whispermen said something as well but we were already to fall away to hear them. "Could you run from a ghost," Kowalski said. "I can and I will," The Doctor said, "besides this is my TARDIS what I says goes." "Any other strange rooms you would like to mention," Skipper muttered. "No…except the one we're about to enter."

The Doctor opened a heavy door and we found ourselves on a bridge in the middle of a vast room. "Behold the Eye of Harmony the power source of the TARDIS," The Doctor said, "A star trapped in the moment before it turns into a Black hole." "So there must a lot of time energy in here," I said. "Yes," he replied, "it a good idea not to fall off this bridge." "Let's get out of here," Skipper said. "Probably a good idea," The Doctor replied. We got to the other end of the room and went thru the door at the exact moment you know who shows up. "Surrender now," The Great Intelligence replied, "you will go to Trenzlore." "Already went," The Doctor replied while closing the door, "it was nothing special just a bunch of snow you would like it there"

"We should get moving," The Doctor said, "The Whispermen can go thru doors." "Good idea," Skipper said, "We're going to get out of this mess." "Less talking more running!" The Doctor said. We ran thru the engine room and past the engine itself thru a pair of sliding doors. "What is this place," Clara said. "The one place in the TARDIS you should never enter," The Doctor said, "The Skaro room." "You have a room made to look like the Dalek home world…are there Daleks here." "No, The TARDIS wouldn't do something like that," The Doctor said, "but there are Varga plants." "What are Varga Plants," Skipper said.

"Predatory plants with poisonous spikes," He replied. "Poisonous spikes do you have anti-venom for that," Skipper said. "No," The Doctor said, "The poison will turn you into a Varga Plant." "What!" "A by-product of the conditions on the Planet Skaro," He replied. "So killer Plants in The TARDIS," Skipper said. "I knew a path though this room that doesn't have any Varga Plants in it." "So it's safe," I said.

We followed the Doctor down a path filled with petrified trees, a metal reptile thing, and empty recreation of an old Dalek city. There were none of the plants The Doctor told us about (thankfully) but we did see one of them in the distance thrashing about. We found the Door at the other end and walked into a garage a Scooter, an old fashion car, and a motorcycle (The Doctor's famous anti-grav bike I think) and a hovercar with the word Whomobile on the plate.

We pasted the odd collection of vehicles found another door and found ourselves in a prehistoric jungle. "This place is like another world in here," Skipper said. "Well the inside of the TARDIS is in another dimension," I said. "Wait what's in a Prehistoric jungle…" A T, Rex appeared and roared, "Dinosaurs!" Skipper said, "Run!" We fled the T, Rex and lost it in the undergrowth. "Who would have thought we would be running for our lives in the TARDIS," Skipper as we emerged from the Jungle into a clearing. "Based on the size of this room," I said, "who knows what is in here."

We went to the top of the hill and gasped. In the distance was a small lake where a large amount of Dinosaurs of many species were gathered. "Welcome to Jurassic Park," I said receiving stares from the others. "What I couldn't help it," I replied. "No more Movie references!" Skipper said, "There's a time and a place for that." Just then the T, Rex jumped from the jungle, "Rexie is back," The Doctor said, "Run!"

We ran from the T, Rex only to bump into a Spinosaurus and a Carcharodontosaurus locked in battle. "Move silently and carefully," Skipper said as we inched are way away from battle, "And Run!" our presence remained unknown as the two reptilian giant continued to battle. The death scream of the Carcharodontosaurus rocked the jungle and was enough to scare a certain T, Rex off. We stumbled for miles until we found a massive door that opened like a bulkhead when we reached it. We ran thru the door and found ourselves on a beach, "Oh great just what we wanted," Skipper said sarcastically.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: whirlpool island

Deep inside the TARDIS

Date Unknown

Time Unknown

(Skipper's POV)

"I didn't even know this was in here," The Doctor replied moving his sonic around, "but we do know where the exit is." "Where?" "That whirlpool out there," He replied. "What are we suppose to do swim to it," Kowalski said. "No…that boat over there," The Doctor said pointing to a small four person speed boat docked to a pier. "If it's the only way out of here," I said, "we have to get to it before the Intelligence finds us again." We climbed aboard the speed boat and gunned the engines, "Fully functionally now let's blow this Popsicle stand!"

The Doctor takes the wheel and we flew towards the whirlpool (or towards our deaths). The boat got up to 100 knots but had a hard time staying on course with the current. Eventually we reached the "Event horizon" of the Whirlpool where our momentum gave out and the Whirlpool pulled us at 5,000 knots. Our engine couldn't keep up and was ripped from the speed boat. A few moments later we reached the center of the whirlpool and dropped, "Kowalski analysis!" I shouted. "We are about to fall," Kowalski said, "To the land…Land of the Lost!" I faceplamed and said, "ETA to impact!" "I have no ideaaaaa!" we screamed the entire way until we crashed on the ground with a thud. "Is everyone all right," I said. "Well for starters we're alive," The Doctor replied.

"Where are we," I said. "We appear to be on an island on the seafloor surrounded by a giant whirlpool." "Who would have thought we'd be on an island in the middle of the TARDIS," I said, "and there is no way the Intelligence can…" "Wait is it snowing," Clara said. "There are two possibilities," Kowalski replied, "either Elsa somehow showed up or…The Snowmen." "I don't think The Space-Time Teleport would transport Elsa into the TARDIS," I said. "unfortunately your right," Kowalski replied, "there is no way it could be The Snow Queen therefore…" An army of evil Snowmen appeared in the distance proving his theory, "The Snowmen…Run!" Clara said. The Snowmen had appeared around the perimeter of the island blocked our escape that way. Not that running head first into the dark sea-floor and being crushed by tons of water was much of an option.

We were be herded towards the center of the Island and possibly our snowy deaths. "A door," The Doctor said, "seems I was right about the whirlpool after all." I opened the door and ushered everyone in managing to close the doors before the Snowmen knew what hit them. The door was revealed to be an Elevator and it already started to descend. After a brief elevator ride the doors opened with a ding and then we were literally pushed out the door.

The Door closed behind us, "Well that was rude," I said. "Um Skipper," Kowalski said causing me to turn. Our eyes widened at the scene in front of us an active Volcano, and it was erupting. "Run!" I said. "No," The Doctor said, "the heat from the lava will kill us all before we get to the exit. "Well the Lava is going to kill us if we stay here," I said, "as will flying rocks." "Well sometimes the only way out is up," The Doctor said climbing up to a bridge we never saw before. We followed him up the ladder right before the Lava flowed to where we were standing. "Well noone going to use that elevator ever again," Kowalski said.

"Wait if we're on a bridge and the Lava is down there…" I said. "What's holding up this bridge," Clara said finishing my thought. "Because we're not on a bridge," The Doctor said, "We're on a blimp…well not yet we're on the boarding bridge of a Blimp." "We should go inside then," I said, "I'm done with Volcano heat." We entered the Blimp and found ourselves in a simple room with some comfy chairs and three levers labeled up/down, forward/brake/backwards, and left/right. "Easy enough," The Doctor said taking the controls while we sat down in the chairs. The Doctor used the up lever to raise the blimp then the forward lever to go forward. The blimp quickly gained speed and smashed into the landing area on the other side of the Volcano room.

We got out of the Blimp right before it crashed to the ground and exploded. "Now that was lucky," I said as the bridge started to shake. "Structural instability," Kowalski said, "I suggest we…Run!" The Volcano erupted again causing an Earthquake or rather a TARDISquake to underline that point. We ran off the platform and thru the doors as the bridge was falling down. We got into the safety of the corridor and heard a loud bang behind us and a sizzling sound. "Let's never speak of this again," I said. "There's a light at the end of the tunnel," Kowalski said. "That way I guess," I replied.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Back to square one

The TARDIS

Control room

(Kowalski POV)

We reached the end of the corridor and found ourselves back where we started… The Main Control room. "After all of that we're back at the beginning," Skipper said, "but no closer to a conclusion." "I don't get it we were all the way in the Centre of the TARDIS how…" "We're not where we started," The Doctor said, "well not exactly for example there's no walls and we're surrounded by other versions of the TARDIS control room." "So we're in the TARDIS control room gallery," I said.

"Yes," The Doctor said, "that one that was way too bright…and that one was too Victorian." "When did you have that Victorian control room," Clara asked. "When I had that long scarf," he replied. "I think I see the exit," I said, "It says Teleport to main control room." "Yup that's the one," The Doctor said walking towards the device, "though the Great Intelligence might be waiting." "Who cares the main control room has the only exit," Skipper said.

A few moments later we were piled into the Teleport. The Doctor was at a control panel pushing the teleport button. There was a flash of light and we found our selves back in the control room facing a smug Great Intelligence. "Welcome to you demise," The Intelligence said. The Doctor now had the Sonic in front of him aimed at the Intelligence and his whisper-men. "You think you can stop me with…" he said, "wait what is happening." "This is my TARDIS and what I say goes!" The Doctor shouted.

"The epic battle begins," I said. "And now it ends," The Great intelligence replied knocking us all off our feet, "This is the last time I will ask you Doctor. Doctor who?" "Just the Doctor," The Doctor said, "and if that's good enough for the Timelords it's good enough for you." "Doctor who?" The Great Intelligence chanted his whispermen joining him, "Doctor Who? Doctor who?" "Enough!" Skipper shouted, "The question has already been answered therefore you can't ask it." "You may speak wisdom but I will have my revenge," It said. "Then I'm sorry for what is about to happen," The Doctor replied, "and you may want to cover your ears."

(End of Chapter four)


	6. Chapter Five: The face-off

TARDIS control room

(The Doctor's POV)

"You may speak wisdom but I will have my revenge," It said. "Then I'm sorry for what is about to happen," I replied, "and you may want to cover your ears." The Intelligence chuckled and said, "Nice try…"Clara and the penguin quickly covered there Ears as I turned the sonic to its highest setting sending a barrage of sound at the Intelligence. The sonic blast silenced the Intelligence and I took the opportunity to speak.

"You asked the Question the oldest question in the universe. The question that must never ever be answered…well here's my answer," I said, "I am The Doctor…I lived for over 2 thousand years and not all of them were good… I've been called the Destroyer of worlds, the oncoming storm, a great warrior and much worst. I destroyed my own people in order to save the universe. I'd made many mistakes but it's about time that I did something about that." I increased the intensity of the sonic trapping the Great Intelligence and friends in a field of sonic energy. "I am The Doctor," I said, "and you are the Great Intelligence!"

I sonic'ed the Great Intelligence and his Whisper-men blasting them across time and space, "And you will never threaten the Universe again," I said despite the fact he probably wouldn't hear it. "We kicked the Intelligence's butt!" Kowalski said. "I call that a mission accomplished," Skipper said, "what time is it." "Only one way to find out," I replied as the lights finally turned back on, "Exit the TARDIS." I snapped my fingers and the doors opened.

 **The End**


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
